Running
by asuitcaseandapaintedface
Summary: One shot. Normally running helps Gabriella get away from her problems. This time it brought her right to one. Both characters a little OOC...Ryella


**Summary: Normally running helps Gabriella get away from her problems. This time on her way to do so…running brought her right to one. Ryella one-shot.**

**AN: Gabby is a little OOC…but hey when you like someone who isn't? This really happened to me…except for the kiss…that I added…unfortunately lol. I'm still writing my other one…just a little writer's block.**

Running. It's always helped me escape. The sound of my shoes on the pavement, the calming wind in my hair. Contrary to what most people think, I do more than obsess over homework or study.

Like always I headed into the girls locker room and changed into my favorite shorts and layered tank top. Lacing up my worn out running shoes, I headed out the double doors and under the overhang to stretch. Out of curiosity I glanced across the parking lot. GREAT. He was out there, he was Ryan Evans. Like I said, I think about more than school…I had a huge crush on him. Yeah I know…what about Troy? Don't get me wrong, I like Troy and we realized we were just great friends.

He was just standing there, pacing in front of his sister's car. I quickly began stretching, acting like I didn't see him, this happened quite often when he was nearby. I just ignored him and when he left kicked myself for not speaking. _Play it cool Gabs, go strike up a conversation, you've talked to him before, NOW GO! _At this, I forced myself to begin walking over there. _Step. Breathe. Step. Breathe. Your almost there._

"You look bored." I was there, that sounded so dumb.

"Yeah, I am." He replied frowning. Great, what did I say?

"Um, what's wrong?" Ryan sighed heavily sitting on the pavement beside the car.

"Sharpay had to make up a test and failed to tell me, so I've been sitting out here for like 45 minutes. This day couldn't get any worse." He glanced up at the gloomy sky. It cast an eerie glow across the parking lot. "Great, it can't rain, just make my day ten times better." He grumbled laying his head on his knees. I wanted so much to comfort him, just to tell him everything would be okay. For some reason I couldn't, I just sat there.

"Your day has been that bad?"

"Yeah. I was late for Darbus this morning. I left my lunch and money at home. We had a quiz I didn't know about, and Sharpay failed to mention this test…" He stopped short and sensed what I did also. The rain. It started slow, just barely sprinkling, then it began to pick up. "-and now it's raining." Ryan laughed bitterly and stood up to walk over to the overhang. I followed suit not saying a word, just listening to our footsteps in sync and the rain hitting any surface it could around us. We reached our destination and continued the awkward silence.

This was it; I couldn't run from this problem, I had to solve this one. No more running.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?" I did what I thought I would never do. As he turned to face me I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. Electricity shot through every part of my body. To my surprise he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around my. My face began to heat up and time seemed to stand still as the rain continued to come down.

Suddenly a door from the school flew open and a few students began filing out. As quick as it had happened, Ryan and I broke apart.

"Sharpay is gonna kill me if I don't go." He half whispered, half laughed his face still inches from mine.

"Yeah, you better go." He turned to leave, glancing at me one last time grinning like and idiot. Sharpay forcibly linked her arm with his, dragging him across the parking lot back to her car.

"Ryan! Give me a piggy back ride!" She yelled, causing a very happy Ryan to sigh, but obey her command. I myself began to jog, slowly gaining speed to run. The welcoming sound of my shoes against the pavement overtook me. I didn't have to run from anything anymore.

**Did ya like it?? Review please! I will update All The World's A Stage soon…PM me if you have anything you wanna see happen in it. This was really easy to write cause I actually went through it…like I said…all of it except the kiss.**


End file.
